Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to online and/or mobile payments and more particularly to a merchant/customer interaction system that may be used for online and/or mobile payments in a physical store setting.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
Merchant/customer interactions in physical merchant locations have been conventionally limited to interactive kiosks and Point-Of-Sale (POS) devices. Kiosks are provided for customer use, and may include a computer and display that are provided in the physical merchant location and that allow customers to search for items for sale by the merchant. POS devices are provided for merchant use, and may include a register, product identification equipment (e.g., scanners), and a display so that users can see the cost of their items when they are identified. These systems limit the ability of the merchant and customers to interact, as they are typically provided for either the customer or the merchant and the only interaction occurs when the customer cannot find something using the kiosk, or when the customer views an item price and pays the merchant for their item(s).
Thus, there is a need for an improved merchant/customer interaction system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.